The Happening
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Ana is a long lost sister of Rex. When they meet, it's not a typical family reunion. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Once in a while

The walls trapped me in a hole. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I couldn't get out. I decided to sit and rest for a while. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I found another." I heard from above me. I stirred around. "Should I shot it?"

"Nah. They'll probably want this one alive."

"So what now?"

"Stun it, I guess." The voice then trailed off as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Now would be a good time to wake up." The voice was feminine, not like the two near the walls. I slowly sat up. My head hurt worse than anything. "Take it easy." I nodded. My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. The white walls and floor reminded me of a sterile hospital room.

"Hey, am I in a hospital?" I asked as I held my head.

"No, you're at the Providence Base."

"Where?" I didn't know what that was at the time.

"A safe place for you EVOs."

"What's an EVO?" Still confused, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, or table, or whatever.

"An EVO is a... monster, to put it simply." I looked around. A large computer was against one wall. A woman was typing at it. Her black hair tied up in a perfect bun. I glanced down at myself. A tube ran from my right hand to a machine. I had a classic hospital gown on. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Will you tell me yours?"

"Yeah." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Call me Doctor Holiday."

"I'm Juliana, but everyone called me Ana." I curled my legs up against my chest. "That's before I left the village."

"Where was your village?"

"Near El Paso."

"I see. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to marry the man my parents wanted me to. He's almost twice my age."

"What is his age?"

"Thirty-one. He's too old for me."

"How old are you?" Dr. Holiday pressed. I felt uncomfortable.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"No more questions, please."I closed my eyes. Doors slid open. A tear fell down my cheek. Footsteps sounded. I squeezed myself into a tighter ball. The footsteps came closer until they were right in front of me. I swung my left arm to get the intruder away. They grabbed my arm. I focused. My arm felt warmer. There was a yelp of pain. I peeked. The intruder was no older than me. I looked at my flaming arm. I shook the flames out.

"Dr. Holiday." I looked around for her. "HOLIDAY!" I yelled. I felt like a caged, frightened animal.

"Ana, I'm right here. Just calm down." Her voice came in crystal clear. "Omigosh." She turned to the teenaged intruder. She studied the burn.

"Holiday, get him out. He is here to hurt me. Get him away." I spoke quickly.

"Doc, tell her to get out of here. She burned my arm." The intruder countered.

"Only because you're an intruder."

"No, you are."

"Holiday is helping me." I showed the tube in my hand.

"Doc, you didn't say she was an EVO."

Holiday laughed, "You two didn't let me explain anything. Not with your bickering." She let go of the intruders hand. "This is Ana." She pointed to me. "This is Rex." She pointed at the intruder.

"Hello, Rex." I said politely. "Holiday, can you tell Rex to leave?"

"Doc, tell Ana to leave. Or make her go to the Zoo." Rex pointed to a window. I got off slowly. I walked myself up to the window. Mutant creatures were flying, swimming and roaming the area below.

"Is it a petting zoo?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder. They both started giggling. Rex burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "What's so funny?" I turned completely around. Holiday locked eyes with me.

"No, it's a place to keep EVOs."

"Oh. Wait. You think I'm an EVO, a monster, an undesirable?" I started crying. I couldn't believe my situation. _I should have married that awful man_, I thought.

"Not at all." Holiday said. I read through her thoughts. She wanted Rex to apologize, but she knew he probably won't.

"I know he won't." I said. "He's too caught up with reversing EVOs to care about some EVO like me, because all I am to Rex is another one healed. He wouldn't even think about what will happen if he tries. He doesn't even realize how much I could help him. He doesn't even realize that I'm..." I stopped. I became frustrated at the thought of continuing.

"What were you going to say, Ana?" Holiday pressed.

"I said no more questions." I walked past them both. I stared at the computer. The computer generated codes every few seconds. I sighed. "I know something about Rex." I glanced over my left shoulder.

"What is it?" Rex asked this time. Holiday told him to shut up. I turned back the computer.

"I know you have a sister. She's older. I think her name was," I smiled. "Juliana."


	2. Family Meeting

...

"I think her name was," I smiled. "Juliana." Silence rang through out the bright room. "Well, I better put myself into the Zoo." I started to walk to the doors.

"Wait. Ana, isn't your first name Juliana." Holiday walked up to me slowly. The clack of her heels bouncing off the walls.

"Why?" I said as if confused. I turned to Rex. "Why does it matter anyway? I'm just an EVO, an undesirable." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "My emotions mean nothing to anyone, not me, not Holiday, not even to my own brother." The tears fell faster. I fell to my knees. Something was tearing at my insides. I clenched my stomach. I fell to my side. The world faded.

* * *

"Ana. Ana, please wake up!" Someone shouted. I blinked. The familiar surrounds hinted that I was still in the base. I moved my head to the left and right. My body, for the most part, was strapped to the table. The straps were leather, which is hard to burn. "Ana, are you awake?"

"Uh huh." I muttered as I looked to see the voice. "Who is that?"

"It's me, Holiday." The voice sounded. "Rex is here, too."

"Am I still an undesirable?"

"Not at all, Ana." Holiday said.

"No, you were never an undesirable in my eyes." Rex said.

I sat up and broke the straps as I did. "LIAR!" I screamed. "Any EVO was an undesirable in your eyes. Just people would couldn't take care of themselves." I removed the straps arround my legs.

"Ana, get back on the bed." Holiday motioned.

"No. I'm leaving and finding César. At least he'll take me in. He'll accept me for me." I ran to the door and opened it. "Unlike, my twin brother." I ran out of the base. Desert stretched for miles. Lucky for me, César was landing. I stood at the edge of the landing strip. The air whipped around me, blowing sand up into the air. The wheels touched the hot asphalt, that burned my feet. I hardly noticed due to the excitement of César's craft landing. The door swung down and César stepped out. I ran to hug him. I swung my arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight, letting joyful tears fall. César pushed me away.

"What are you doing?" He said, confused.

"Hugging my brother." I wrapped my arms around him again.

"I don't have a sister."

"Rex isn't your brother?!" I felt a tear hit my foot.

"He is. I just don't have a sister."

"But Rex and I are twins. We were inseparable."

"I think the heat is melting your brain."

"I'm not crazy." I pushed past César. "I guess my family can't even accept me." I jumped into the air. I stayed; I walked along an invisible walkway. "Goodbye."

* * *

I walked and walked until I had to seat. I felt the coolness of the walkway radiating. I heard the whipping of a motor. I looked back towards the base. A black object was barreling towards my location. I ignored it, thinking it was a Providence ship going somewhere else. The vehicle slowed as it approached. I stood to see Rex on a hover bike coming to me. I hopped off the walkway. "Rex, what do you want?" I said as he stopped the bike in front of me.

"Family doesn't leave each other." Rex smiled.

"But, apparently to César, I'm not family."

"Well, now you can be a part of my Providence family."

"Even after all I did?"

"I destroyed a Mexican town. I think they'll accept you."

"Are you sure? What about César? He said," I started. I sighed. "He said he didn't have a sister." I looked down at my still exposed feet.

"Hey, you might not be my real sister, but you're still family." He smiled, as I did. "Come on, let's get back home."

"Race ya." I took off, running, tripping over myself. I hadn't got far when Rex rolled by on his bike. I made my own and chased after him. I past him when we got near the base. "I win."

"No fair." Rex smiled.

"How? You cheated."

"Whatever, just come meet my family."

"Speaking of meeting, give me a moment." I transformed the gown I had on to a pair of leather boots, a pair of jeans and an old rock 'n' roll tee-shirt. "Now, you know what I look like normally."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I have been able to do that since, oh, about five years or so." I shrugged again. "So are we going or not?"

"We are, I'm just trying to process this." Rex sighed, "Oh, whatever. Let's meet the folks."

* * *

We walked down a corridor to a door. Rex opened it. A monkey sat on the bottom bed of a bunk bed. He had an eyepatch and a tee-shirt. "Is this your new girlfriend?" The monkey spoke.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his sister." I smiled.

"Uh, Rex?"

"What?" Rex sat down next to his furry friend.

"Why isn't she freaking out about my talking?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Rex turned to me.

"Oh, so he talks on his own." I sat in the chair across from the beds.

"What?"

"Well, the first thing I noticed was the ability to understand animals perfectly." I shrugged.

"So what was the next thing?"

"The clothes."

"Then the invisible jet?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So, she's an EVO?" The monkey spoke.

"No, I'm not an undesirable." I stood up.

"Yeah, um, don't mentions that around her, Bobo." Rex whispered to the monkey.

I calmed down before sitting, "So you're Rex's best friend and basically brother?"

"I guess." Bobo shrugged.

"That's cool." I shrugged.

"So who's next?" Rex clapped his hands together.

"Well, I know Holiday, so anyone else."

"How about Six?"

"Who?"

"Good. We'll visit him next." Rex smiled, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Good. We'll visit him next." Rex smiled, "Let's go."

"Okay, where?" I said as Rex dragged me out of the room.

"Down this hall."

"That's still unspecific." I ran into the back of Rex. "What the..."

"This is Six." Rex moved aside so I could see the thin, well-dressed man.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello." Six responded shortly, "Rex, why?"

"She's family now," Rex smiled a mix of shame and proud.

"I figured, but why consider her?"

"She says she's family."

"What about César?"

"What _did_ César say?" Rex turned to me.

I looked down at my sneakers, "He said I don't exist."

"What?"

"He said I'm not family, but I'm Rex's twin. I have pictures at the...hole..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" Six turned fully to me.

"I don't know where we are. I can't get back to the hole. I need to. Everything I have is..." I blinked. Everything blurred for a second before I realized that I was back in the hole, "there." I finished. I grabbed everything the guys left. Photos, a couple of grocery sacks with letters and cards and, lastly, the blanket I stored in a zip-able plastic bag. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping, wishing, to return to my new family. I opened my eyes. The surroundings hinted that I was back at the lab.

"Ana, how did you get here?" Rex demanded as soon as he saw me.

"I don't know, but I have the stuff from the hole." I showed him a photo of our sixth birthday. "See there's you and me and Mom and Dad and César hiding in the background."

"Who's taking the picture?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You could ask César. That's if he'll even talk to us.. er, me." I flinched at the painful thought of César ignoring all of us. I slipped to my knees. The door slid open. I flinched at the memory of first meeting Rex. I quickly turned my head from the door. Heavy footsteps sounded through the lab. I let go of what was left in my arms to cover my face and head.

"Rex, what is she doing?" the voice sounded. I turned to see César hover over me. I wiped a tear away as César's face reflected a loving nature wrapped in a smile. A song played in my head, _I don't need your help now You'll let me down_.

"_I don't need your help now. You'll let me down_," I muttered. I turned fully and stood up at the same time.

"What?" César and Rex asked. Six and Holiday stood farther away, in awe.

"I said," I muttered. I shouted, "_I don't need your help now_!" I grabbed the photos and the remnants of my childhood from the floor and ran out.


End file.
